White Lie
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: This is from Xehanort's view. Which one, you will have to read. No yaoi.


Hello. You all know me as the Nobody Superior, Xemnas. I do congratulate you for remembering me, but I have some news to tell. I am afraid you have my name wrong.

Oh, shush yourselves and pay attention. You would think I was teaching toddlers quantum physics…

My name is not Xemnas. It's not Ansem either. Yes, I KNOW you know, but as I said, pay attention. My name is Xehanort and if you say 'well, duh' again, I will hit you with Saix's hammer. Understood? You people are hard talking too.

My name is Xehanort, yes. But you would be only half wrong. For you see, my body is called, Terra. Oh Shush! I know you had this Xemnas = Terra thing going, but you would still be wrong because though you are right about Xehanort, you would be mistaken about which one! For you see, I am that 'ugly bald geezer' that has taken control of our dear Terra's body, not the young 'knight' in my service. Ha! He was nothing more than a gullible puppet dancing on my strings. But I digress.

I bet you all are wondering how I gained Terra's body for my use. It was quite simple. It actually happened at the Keyblade CrossRoads. After I summoned the great and powerful Kingdom Hearts, it left me in a considerably weakened state.

That gave Terra plenty of time to unleash the Darkness into his Heart as he seen Ventus become a Heartless; he mauled my aged body…I would have died if I hadn't thought of a back up plan to this. I merely manipulated the Darkness enough to allow me possession of his body. It was too simple…or so I thought.

I didn't realize that I should have had Terra be my knight instead of that mindless boy. His will was certainly strong enough to deal with the Darkness at a level close to mine. Well, the past is the past. Can't be changed now. Later, maybe…

But dear Terra left a few surprises. One was that he wasn't willing to part with his body and Heart as of yet. That was a titanic battle of wills that I would more than likely would lose, should I do it again. But he still lost. His body became mine.

Never to have it back!

The second thing that with the severity of the battle in his head, it almost completely destroyed both our memories, leaving them as tiny fragments everywhere. The only piece of memory that had SOME semblance of a thought was my name, ironically.

So, I was left with merely a name and an entire mental floor full of tiny sharp fragments of memories that I couldn't put together. You could tell I wasn't really happy with that outcome, but what could I do? I may be powerful, but there are limits to that power.

Anyway, I, in my new body, wandered for a week before coming across Radiant Gardens. I was starving to death, my injuries were starting to get infected, and a whole treasure trove of other not-so-pleasant things made me crawl on my hands and knees to this place's home of leadership. I may have been suffering, but I still had SOME thought to work with.

What I didn't expect was Ansem himself to pop up to help me. Thankfully, I changed my new body to look like someone else. A younger version of me that Ansem would not know about; placing it on Terra's features was a nice touch.

I did lament the loss of my Keyblade when I remembered I had wielded it once. That was power in an unlimited form. One could become immortal if you figured out how to become one with the Keyblade that chose you. But no matter.

After the fool took me in, it didn't take long for my to regain my memories and my powers. Hehehe, if anything, the more I remembered, the more I usurped from Ansem, soon taking his very name and ruining it for all the universe to see. It felt very good to destroy that idiot.

Once I took everything from him, I became a Nobody and a Heartless, taking the name Ansem again, and Xemnas, in honor of the X that began my name. My Heartless was done with opening the Doors when that damn brat Sora showed up.

I knew that boy would be trouble when my Heartless met him. The child had the eyes of the other Keyblade Master, Ventus. It was also because of that boy that Terra's defeated will stirred to life.

If that dratted blond couldn't annoy me enough before his defeat, he had to be reincarnated!

But I kept that beastly boy occupied with Riku long enough for Kingdom Hearts to be ready for its grand resurrection. Little did I know that the wretched rat, Mickey, was helping him. If I had known, I would have gone and killed the vermin personally.

When Sora attacked me in both incarnations, Terra interfered with my abilities, preventing me from unleashing all of my power on the little bastard. Those Blasted Keyblade Masters ruined EVERYTHING! Everything, I tell you! There was nothing I could do, attacked inside and out.

Well, at least I made sure that Aqua would never bother me again. As you may have guessed, I killed her and bound her soul to her precious armor. Never to see Heaven or Hell again. I'm quite glad about that part. At least they will…

Oh…Well, I spoke too soon. I see Aqua going into the Celestial courtroom now. I'm amazed. They are bringing everyone in to judge me. Well, I can't disappoint. I must go now, mustn't keep the King of Darkness and Queen of Light waiting to hand me my punishment.

But I'll find a way around that. I always do.


End file.
